Embarrising.
by Hyper Yuffie Chan Kisaragi
Summary: What do you think will happen when Cid finds out very embarrising things about the different characters?


  
[Yuffie's house]  
Yuffie:[Looks at everyone that's in her house]  
Cloud:Hey! Happy easter!  
Yuffie:Thanks.. What are You,Tifa,Aeris,Barret,RedXIII,Vincent,Cid,Reno,Rufus,Heiddeger!?!What the fuck?! HEIDDEGER GET OUT![Yuffie kicks him out]What are all you guys doing here?  
Tifa:Have you forgot? It's Easter today!  
Yuffie:Oooooh! I had totally forgot that!  
Aeris:It's ok! [Gives Yuffie an Easter present]  
Cloud:I think you will like that present..  
Reno:She better do..  
Cloud:[Looks at Reno that's standsing next to him]What did you say?  
Reno:Oh, nothing, nothing at all..  
Yuffie:[Opens her present and looks at the Reno plushie she got] Oooohhh! It's cute!  
Reno:[Goes big eyed and blushes. Then Yuffie jumps up and huggles Reno, making him almost faint]  
  
[Costa Del Sol]  
  
  
Reno:I think this will be the best vacation I've ever had in my life!  
Cid:[Gets an evil grin on his face] Hey Yuffie!  
Yuffie:Yea?  
Cid:I've got something to tell you [Reno goes big eyed]  
Yuffie:OK. [Cid and Yuffie walks away from the others]  
Yuffie:Well? What was it you gonna tell me?  
Cid:...  
Yuffie:How long are you gonna wait?!Until we see an flying snowman?!  
Cid:OK, OK, I will tell you! About an week ago, Reno was gonna go and buy some food, but he had a problem.. He didn't have any clean underwear, so he borrowed... A girls panties to have on..  
Yuffie:[Starts to laugh like hell]  
  
[In Cloud's house with the others]  
  
  
Cid:So Reno, did you say that this would the best vacation you've ever had?  
Yuffie:Oh my god! Reno, I never knew that! Oh well! I guess it's always something new for boys to test girls underwears sometimes..  
Everyone:[Stares at Yuffie and Yuffie looks at them]  
Yuffie:What? OH! [Puts an hand over her mouth]  
Reno:[Pokes Yuffie over and over really hard]  
Yuffie:OW! STOP! STOP IT!  
Reno:[Stops] OK, but I will only stop because I love you!  
Yuffie:[Runs to the bathroom and pukes]  
Reno:[Blinks and goes to the bathroom. Then he comes out screaming] REMIND ME TO NEVER GO INTO THE BATHROOM WITH YUFFERS IN IT!  
Yuffie:[Comes out of the bathroom and hugs Reno tightly, making the wind go outta him] Oooooooh! What a cute nick-name you gave me!  
Reno:Well yea.. When I first heard your name, Yuffie I thought it was like... The most beautiful name ever!  
Tseng:Yea right! That's what you said about my name too!  
Reno:[Gets surprised and looks at Tseng] It was? I don't remember that!  
[Cid gets to know an embarrising thing about Tifa and promises her to not tell anyone if she will go on a date with him]  
Tifa:WHAT?!  
Cid:I will ONLY keep it to myself if we go on a date.  
Tifa:Oh OKAY THEN!   
  
[5 hours later Tifa and Cid comes back from the date. It's late and everyone has gone to bed]  
  
  
Cid:Well wasn't that just the best date ever?!  
Tifa:Shhhh...  
Cid:What?  
Tifa:Shhhh!  
Cid:What are you doing?  
Tifa:Trying to get this date out of my memory... What did you think I was doing?  
Cid:Thinking on me of course!  
Tifa:Hell no that I would do that![Slaps Cid and goes to bed]  
Cid:Ooooh! She wants me sooooooooooo bad![Goes to bed]  
  
[In The Kitchen next day]  
  
  
Cloud:Hey Tif! Where was you last night? I didn't see you or Cid during the whole movie!  
Tifa:Oh! I was on the beach...  
Cloud:What about Cid then? You guys disappeared about the same time.  
RedXIII:Hey guys! Whatcha talking about?  
Tifa:NOTHING!  
RedXIII:[Blinks]Oh..  
  
  
[Cid and Reno comes in]  
  
  
Cid:Hey Cloud!  
Cloud:Yea?  
Cid:You remember when you, me and Reno was at that bar?  
Cloud:Yea.  
Reno:Don't tell him!  
Cloud:Tell who what?  
Cid:You know that girl who was checking Reno out?  
Cloud:Yep..  
Cid:Reno did go over to her and flirting and the next second they was making out! And ya know what?  
RedXIII and Tifa:[Blinks confused]  
Cloud:What?  
Cid:That wasn't a girl... It was a guy!  
Cloud,Tifa and RedXIII:[Starts laughing]  
Reno:[Hits Cloud over the head with his hand]  
Cloud:Ok, let's stop laughing....  
Tifa and RedXIII:[Stops laughing] Awwww...  
  
[Yuffie and Aeris comes in]  
  
  
Yuffie:What's so goddamn funny?  
Tifa:Ooooooooh! You just must hear it! [Starts jump up and down from joy]  
Aeris:Well, tell us then!  
Reno:Since it seems like I can't stop her, so promise me one thing! PWEASE  
Yuffie and Aeris:[Blinks] Uh... Sure!  
RedXIII:[Starts to think on it and laughs again]  
Tifa:Cloud, Cid and Reno was at a bar before, and there was a girl that checked Reno out.. Then Reno did go over to her and flirting! The next thing they are doing is MAKING OUT!   
Cid:And ya know what?  
Yuffie and Aeris:What?  
Cid:That wasn't a girl... It was a guy!  
Yuffie and Aeris:[Stares at Reno and starts to laugh]  
Reno:Hey! It was dark in the bar and the guy was cute!  
Cloud:[Starts to laugh again]  
Everyone:[Stops laughing]  
Reno:Cloud, do you remember when I told you about the time at college?  
Cloud:Yea, you and Cid shared room, right?  
Reno:Yep.[Cid starts to think on all the things that happened there]You know the cleaning lady that cleaned our room?  
Cloud:Yeppers.  
Reno:Well, Cid had sex with her..  
Everyone:[Goes big eyed and stares at Cid then laughs]  
Cid:So? You kissed a GUY!  
Aeris:Stop it! My stomach is hurting!  
Yuffie:Yea, mine too! [Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie leaves the kitchen and goes to the living room]  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
